1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of compatibilizing poly(phenylene ether) resins and epoxy-functional polyolefins. The blends exhibit enhanced properties, such as improved impact and delamination resistance.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Poly(phenylene ether) resins (referred to hereafter as "PPE") are commercially attractive materials because of their unique combination of physical, chemical, and electrical properties. Furthermore, the combination of these resins with polyolefins has been sought after for additional overall properties such as chemical resistance, high strength and high flow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,284 describes blends of PPE and copolymers of ethylene with glycidyl esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid (e.g., epoxy-functional polyolefins) wherein the ratio of PPE to epoxy-functional polyolefin ranges from 99.5:0.5 to 0.5:99.5. The properties of these blends can be further enhanced by the addition of various additives such as rubbery polymers, flame retardants, stabilizers, and reinforcing materials.
The physical properties of blends comprising PPE and epoxy-functional polyolefins make them attractive for a variety of end-use articles in the automotive market, especially for lighting and under hood components. Many of these components are manufactured by processes such as injection molding or blow molding which require that the material be resistant to delamination in order to obtain a final part with acceptable surface appearance and part integrity. Unfortunately, compositions of the prior art are not sufficiently compatible and thus, do not possess delamination resistance and are unacceptable for these manufacturing techniques.
It is apparent that a need exists for compatible blends comprising PPE and epoxy-functional polyolefins that have improved delamination resistance and which possess other important properties, such as impact and tensile strength.